scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beasts From Above
Beasts From Above is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Crystal Curse. It is labelled as 01-01 in episode guides. The episode features the second case that stumbles upon in Quartz Cove, and introduces various recurring items, including , . It takes place on the first day of Grade 12 for the gang, and is the episode where they first meet. Synopsis One morning, Norbert "Shaggy" Rogers and his pal Scooby-Doo were eating breakfast really quickly. Shaggy's parents always warned him to eat slower, so he wouldn't suffocate himself. When Shaggy was finished he looked at his watch, and ran outside, as the city bus would get there any minute. He ran up to the bus stop, got on board and accidentally hit a girl named Velma Dinkley. After apologising, Shaggy got up and sat in a seat, beside Fred Jones, a person Shaggy assumed played football, but later found out he is obsessed with traps. On the way to school, they also picked up a girl named Daphne Blake. When the bus was only one block away from the school, the driver announced that they will take a slightly longer detour, as the street had been destroyed. As everyone looked out the window at the damage, Velma stood up, pulled the chord to signify that it was her stop, and got off the bus. Shaggy kept looking at the street, and noticed Velma looking around the ground. Shaggy then saw in the sky a large flame, pulled the chord and ran outside. Daphne and Fred followed as they saw the flame at the last second too. Shaggy ran outside and pushed Velma over, so the flame wouldn't hit her. The flame turned out to be a giant flaming bird. The giant bird landed on top of the bus, and everyone ran outside screaming and panicking, Fred yelled out that they had to do something to help, and saw a fire extinguisher and various other items on the ground in some rubble. He then announced "I have a plan!". Fred asks Velma, Daphne and Shaggy to help him, and (after a bit of thinking) they agree. Fred tells Shaggy to grab that Fire Extinguisher and rope and to get on top of the big rock nearby. Daphne and Velma needed to grab a big heavy rock and Fred needed to distract the bird. The bird, who had been flying around the bus shooting fireballs from it's beak, was really angry, and you could tell. Fred gave the cue, and Shaggy jumped off the big rock and blasted the bird with the Fire Extinguisher, and then tied the rope around it's foot. The other end of the rope, Velma tied to the giant rock, while Fred and Daphne pulled the rope downwards, trying to ground the bird. Unfortunately, it caught on fire again, and burned through the rope, and then went away. The gang then decided to walk to school, so they can get some answers on this bird creature. After getting to school, the gang separated to go to their classes, and Velma, who had History, was going to get answers. Velma's history teacher Mr. Ystryme (Yis-try-muh) was a lover of mystery novels, and legends and myths, and every Monday, her class would be about a myth or legend, or so Mr. Ystryme said. So today, her class learned about the giant fire eagle Volcanus. Velma shot up instantly at the sight of the giant bird's picture: it looked exactly like the monster she had seen earlier. After second period ended, the gang met up in the cafeteria, where today's special (as with any first day of school) was Pizza. After grabbing pizza, the gang met up at a table that no one ever sat at, because it was in the corner. Velma discussed everything she had learned and history, and thought that maybe the monster could just be a robot, as her teacher said it lived in China during the 1600's. Deciding to get more clues, the gang went to the library, where there were many books about anything. They went to the legends section, where the founder of the Robotics Club, Peter Nersch was researching ancient technology. After an "exciting" chat with him, they found what they were looking for: the book about Volcanus the fire eagle. The book said that Volcanus never made any sounds, and it could create copies of itself when around fire, and mentioned nothing about creating fireballs. Fred decided to create a better trap this time, and decided to use Shaggy as live bate. He told everyone to meet at the lake at 5:00pm. When everyone (Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby) got to the lake, Shaggy introduced everyone to Scooby, and Fred introduced the trap. He told Shaggy and Scooby to lure the bird through the large clearing and the others would do the rest. When Shaggy and Scooby were walking through many buildings, they had seen the bird fly towards them, and they started running as fast as they could to the lake, where Fred told them to. Fred then yelled "NOW!" as the group entered the clearing, and Velma pulled a rope on a nearby tree to activate a hammer implanted into the ground. The hammer hit the side of the bird, and Daphne pulled a different rope to activate a rope tied to a rock get flung off a catapult and hit the bird into the lake. The group gathered at the monstrous bird and unmasked the culprit: Mr. Ystryme. Who revealed his intentions of doing this. The police then showed up and arrested the teacher and the new group of amateur sleuths decided to solve more mysteries. Monster Trivia *It was revealed by the creator that this is the first episode of the series, as the pilot is a non-canon episode.